


Find Me in the Dark

by truep



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truep/pseuds/truep
Summary: Just one drink turns into much more when someone slips something into Klaus’s cocktail.  Ben and Diego don’t stand for it.





	Find Me in the Dark

He knew the house was empty, but he still wandered the halls looking for company. Well, company other than Ben’s. Number Six was with hm constantly these days, interrupting his thoughts and actions so much that Klaus was becoming more and more frustrated with him. No matter how many times he told his brother’s ghost to fuck off, he stuck around as if they were glued together.

Klaus needed a distraction, hence his decision to make his way to Dad’s office and steal some of the whiskey he kept in the drawers. He was surprised to find it was still there.

Just as he leaned back in the leather chair and took a swig, the door busted open, causing Klaus to sit up straight and almost choke on the alcohol.

“What are you doing in here?” Diego asked.

Klaus merely swished the liquid around in the bottle and smiled before asking, “What are you doing here?”

Diego only scowled. “Put that away. It’s not yours.”

“What, do you think Dad’s gonna enjoy it anytime soon?”

“That’s not the point. You have a problem and you know it. What was the point of rehab if you’re gonna just turn around and throw away your work?”

“Thanks for worrying, but I’m fine.”

Diego stepped into the room towards the desk and snatched the bottle from his brother’s hand.

Klaus jumped from his sitting position and threw his hands in the air. “Fine! I’ll just go to the bar, then.”

“You will do no such thing.”

“Are you gonna stop me?”

“Are you gonna make me?”

“Why don’t you come along? I’ll just have one drink, promise. And you can keep me in line that way.”

“No.”

“Come on! You need to learn to let go and relax a little.”

Diego sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Fine. But you’re having one drink. Exactly one.”

Klaus clapped his hands together once and turned to leave the room. “Give me a moment to get ready.”

When the brothers met at the front door to head out, Diego looked Klaus up and down before rolling his eyes.

“You’re wearing that?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong with it?”

“That shirt is three times too small for you, for one thing.”

“You’re just upset that you can’t pull it off like I can.”

“Whatever you say.”

The walk to the nearest bar was brief, and it was packed when they arrived. It was a little early to be drinking, but that never stopped Klaus before and Diego was just along for the ride.

Diego scanned the room as if everyone there was a threat. Klaus gripped his arm and yelled over the noise, “I told you to relax! Why don’t you go buy me that one drink and I’ll go find us a table?”

Diego pulled from Klaus’s grip and nodded, heading towards the bar without a word. Klaus himself went in the other direction, looking not for a table but for a waitress passing drinks around. If he had more than one, Diego didn’t need to know.

While navigating his way through the crowd, Klaus accidentally bumped right into another man. He put his hands up in apology, but the man only smiled at him. The man was carrying two drinks that were strangely blue and after only exchanging a few words, the man offered one to Klaus. He thought it was a bit odd, but he wasn’t about to turn down a free drink, and he wanted to get one down before Diego found him to monitor him.

“Don’t do it,” Ben warned him, but Klaus was done putting up with his brother’s shit. It was time he finally ignored him completely.

He drained the glass in three big gulps. Almost immediately he felt… different. He figured there was just a lot of alcohol in it.

“You all right?” the man asked him, wrapping a hand around his bicep.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m just… dizzy.”

“Why don’t we find a place for you to lie down?”

“No… no, I should probably find my brother.”

“We’ll find him later. Come with me.”

Klaus didn’t respond before the man had his arm around his waist, leading him up a flight of stairs clumsily to the upper floor. Up there was empty except for a couple making out on one of the couches. The man led Klaus to another one and he limply collapsed onto it, head lolling to the side. His head was throbbing and he wanted to throw up.

“Diego…”

“Shh. You’ll be fine.” The man ran his hand up and down Klaus’s thigh.

“Get off him, you shit!” Ben called, but the man couldn’t hear him or see him. His dead brother tried hitting the man, but even though he had been able to hit Klaus before, he wasn’t so lucky this time.

“You’re a pretty one,” the man said, and even though Klaus could just barely comprehend what was happening, he felt sick, and not because of the drink. He tried to push the man’s hands away but he was uncoordinated and the man only laughed at him. He leaned over him and peppered his neck with harsh kisses.

“Calm down. Don’t struggle and you’ll enjoy it.”

“Get the hell off!” Klaus slurred. He made to hit the man himself but he had no strength in him.

So he screamed.

The man slapped him across the face and covered his mouth with a hand. “Don’t try that again.”

With one hand covering Klaus’s mouth, the man used the other to begin undoing his own pants. As the moments passed, Klaus felt his control slip away more and more.

“Klaus!” Ben called. “Don’t pass out, Klaus. You need to fight! Get up!”

But Klaus could barely hear him. Diego. He needed Diego.

As though some god above heard him, the man was violently kicked away from him, his pants around his ankles. He fell to the ground with a grunt and then Diego was above him, slapping his face gently, trying to wake him up.

“Klaus, are you okay?’

But he couldn’t find the strength to answer. Seeing that he wasn’t physically harmed, Diego turned back the would-be rapist and kicked him in the stomach as he tried to get up. He fell to the floor again. Diego hit him again. And again. And again.

“You tried to assault my brother, you piece of shit!”

With one final kick, Diego aimed for the man’s groin, and the man actually began to cry. Good. He deserved that and more. He didn’t move again. Diego pulled out his phone and called the police. This man wouldn’t be doing anything like this ever again.

Diego went back to his brother as the cops swarmed the man. They suggested that Klaus go to the hospital, but Diego resisted, saying he would look out for him at home.

Diego slung Klaus’s arm around his neck and put his own arm around his brother’s waist. He led him out of the club with little effort and didn’t bother getting a cab because home was so close.

When Diego finally laid Klaus down in his own bed, Klaus wrapped his hand around Diego’s wrist before he left him alone. 

“Thank you, Diego,” he whispered, voice slurred a bit.

Diego gave a slight smile. “You’re welcome, Klaus.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss on his brother’s forehead before leaving.

Ben stood in the corner of the room, keeping watch.


End file.
